


Daddy's Little Princess

by LisaLynn71



Series: Daddy's Little Princess [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Breath Control Play, Daddy Blue (Kara), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Non-Binary Kara, Over The Door Cross, Princess Lee (Lena), Princess Lena, Reverse Babygirl, Sex Games, Spanking, Strap-Ons, The Daddy Cock, Top Kara, bottom lena, daddy kara, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: This will be a collection of short Daddy and Princess stories. I will add more tags as I go along. I have no idea where this is going or how long it will be. I should hopefully be adding a new story every couple of weeks, I will keep you all posted. The first page, preface are the Daddy and Princess rules. After that I will start my series. I have already started the first story and it should be up soon. Thank you for reading.No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I Do Not Own These Characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy + Princess Rules

“Rule number one is: No Touching Unless I Say. That means no touching me or yourself. Do you understand?” “Yes Daddy.” “Good girl.”

“Rule number two is: No Talking Unless I Say. That means all I want to hear from your pretty mouth is “Yes Daddy.” Do you understand?” “Yes Daddy.” “That’s my sweet babygirl.”

“Rule number three is: No Cumming Unless I Say. That means your release is mine to command. Do you understand?” “Yes Daddy.” “That’s my good little princess.”

“If you break the rules you will be punished by my hand spanking your bare ass…hard. Do you understand?” “Yes Daddy.” “I’m so proud of you; you’re such a good girl for me.”

“Before we begin tell Daddy the Safe Words.” “Red means stop: Yellow means slow down a little and Green means I’m ok and you can give it to me harder.” “That’s very good princess, you’re being so good for me.”

Now it’s time for Daddy to make you feel so good, are you ready babygirl?” “Yes Daddy.”

Let’s begin…


	2. Daddy Blue + Princess Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy And Princess Sexting.
> 
> No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Daddy Blue: How are you doing princess? Are you being Daddy’s good little girl?

Princess Lee: I’m doing well. Yes Daddy.

Daddy Blue: You know if you touch yourself, I will spank your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow?

Princess Lee: Yes Daddy.

Daddy Blue: I can’t wait to give you your reward tonight. Daddy can taste you already sweetheart.

Daddy Blue: Would you like that babygirl?

Princess Lee: Yes Daddy.

Daddy Blue: Do you want me to use my mouth or my fingers on your dripping wet pussy?

Princess Lee: Both. Please Daddy.

Daddy Blue: Anything for my beautiful princess. Maybe I’ll let you ride my tongue and cum all over my face. Would you like that?

Princess Lee: Yes Daddy.

Daddy Blue: Tell Daddy how much you like to ride their tongue.

Princess Lee: I love riding you Daddy. It’s one of my favorite games we play.

Daddy Blue: It’s one of my favorites too princess. I like playing our dirty little games with my sweet babygirl. You make me so happy. Do I make you happy angel?

Princess Lee: Yes Daddy. You make me so very happy. May I ask a favor Daddy?

Daddy Blue: What would you like princess?

Princess Lee: May I please suck your cock tonight Daddy. I love sucking your cock. You taste so good. I promise I’ll be a good girl for you.

Daddy Blue: Daddy really likes it when you suck their cock with your beautiful mouth. You make Daddy feel so damn good. I will let you suck my cock tonight as long as you swallow everything I give you. Do you understand princess?

Princess Lee: Yes Daddy I understand; thank you Daddy. I will swallow everything you give me.

Daddy Blue: Do you want the 7 ½ inch cock or the 9 ½ inch cock tonight babygirl? Daddy will let you choose since you asked so nicely.

Princess Lee: Thank you Daddy. I would like to use the 9 ½ inch cock tonight; you fill me up so good with that one.

Daddy Blue: Can you take all of it down your throat princess? You have to take everything I give you; or risk getting punished if you fail to please me.

Princess Lee: Yes Daddy. I will take all 9 ½ inches down my throat. If I fail to please you I will accept my full punishment. I will deserve to be spanked hard for my failure.

Daddy Blue: 9 ½ inches it is. I look forward to tonight angel. I have to go now but I’ll be thinking about you riding my tongue and sucking my cock. Don’t be late sweetheart; or I’ll have to tie you up when I spank you.

Princess Lee: I promise I won’t be late Daddy. I will be thinking about you as well.

Daddy Blue: Be a good girl for me ok. I love you angel.

Princess Lee: Yes Daddy; I will be a good girl for you. I love you too blue.

End of text


	3. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daddy Cock is basically a Sex Toy for Daddy and Princess games. It has a tube down the middle from the base to the tip. The base inserts a little ways in "Daddy" and the tip of course goes into "Princess" her mouth, her cunt or her ass whatever. The suction and pressure build up and "Daddy" can cum in "Princess." Realistic Daddy sperm, for Sex Game purposes of course. I have no idea if this really exist or not but the idea sounded cool so I went with it. If you don't like it don't read it. :) Also I would like to add that I am not Non-Binary and I don't know anyone who is, personally anyway. So if I made any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. :) NoH8

“Daddy is very pleased with his little girl; you were here early tonight.” They said. “Yes Daddy. I couldn’t wait to get home; I’ve been thinking about you all day.” The dark haired beauty spoke softly. “I’ve been thinking about you too princess. Are you ready to get started or do you need a few moments to collect yourself?” The blonde hero asked. “I’m ready to get started Daddy, I have wanted to feel you inside me since our conversation earlier.” The CEO told them confidently. “Very well angel; let’s play our special game.” Blue smiled with heated anticipation.

They stepped forward and placed their hands on both sides of her face; pulling her in for a hard and possessive kiss. The blondes tongue devoured the brunettes mouth; claiming her with every stroke. They ended the kiss only when their girl needed to breathe. “Get on your knees princess and put your hands behind your back.” Blue said with authority. Lee complied without question. “Yes Daddy.” She got down on her knees, back straight and head held high. She put her hands behind her back, the right circling the left and holding it tight. Then she waited for further instruction from her lover.

Blue reaches down and slowly unzips their pants. One hand slides inside and pulls out a 9 ½ inch cream colored cock. They watch the girl on her knees; the way her eyes darken with lust and she licks her lips. She doesn’t say a word but her breathing is a lot heavier. “It’s time to make Daddy feel good princess. Suck my cock with that gorgeous mouth of yours.” The command was given in a direct voice. “Yes Daddy.” The raven haired beauty answered. A small shudder went through her body as her lips slid around The Daddy Cock. She pushed forward taking more and more of the 9 ½ inches into her wet mouth. She was going to take all of her Daddy’s huge cock tonight. She wanted it all the way down inside her as far as it would go.

As hard as she tried she couldn’t quite get all of it down her throat by herself. Without being able to use her hands it was a bit difficult. So she pulled back and let the cock fall out of her mouth; her saliva was dripping down her chin. She looked up at Blue and begged. “Please fuck my mouth Daddy. Please push your cock down my throat. Please give it to me. Please Daddy.” Lee’s body shook with excitement as she waited for her answer. Will Daddy fuck my mouth or will I be punished for speaking without permission? She had her answer; as soon as she felt hands grab her hair in a tight hold. They moved her head to look up and their eyes met in a heated gaze. “Do you really want Daddy to fuck your mouth princess?” Blue asked with a ferocious tone. “Yes Daddy. Please.” She begged again. “Open your mouth and relax your throat for me angel. I’m going to fuck you all the way down your milky white hole.” They growled with pride.

She did as instructed; opened her mouth and relaxed her throat. She was so wet her juices were running down her leg. Blue kept a firm grip on her hair and started to move their hips. Slow at first and then gradually picking up the pace. “My cock looks so good fucking your mouth princess.” Blue said in a gruff sexy voice. They rocked their body forward; thrusting hard and deep, burying all 9 ½ inches in her tight warm wetness. “Take Daddy’s cock babygirl. You feel so fucking good. I’m going to cum for you; and you’re going to swallow all of me.” The blonde hero held Lee’s head and rolled their hips, pumping in and out of her. Blue is so close, they can feel their muscles tightening; preparing for release.

“Swallow Daddy’s seed princess; swallow me whole.” Blue’s body stiffened and they came…hard. Warm liquid filled the brunette’s mouth and she let it slide down her throat. Lee’s orgasm hit her as soon as she tasted Blue’s cum in her mouth. A flood of heated cum poured out of her cunt, down her thighs and on to the floor. She sucked and swallowed every drop of Blue that she could. Lee loved the way they tasted. She would never get enough of the delicious flavor of her Daddy. As Blue’s body slowly started too untightened, they looked at their lover and loosened their grip on her hair. The Daddy Cock they like to use for their special games; slowly slides out of her mouth. The toy is slick with her saliva and their pure white cum. The sight of their beautiful angel on her knees; with their juices all over her face, sent a jolt of desire straight to their core.

Blue reaches down and lovingly brushes Lee’s hair out of her eyes and gently cups her face in their hand. “Daddy is so proud of you princess, you took all of me like a good little girl. Did you enjoy that as much as I did?” Blue asked sincerely. “Yes Daddy; I enjoyed it very much. I’m so glad I pleased you.” She smiled up at them with adoration in her eyes. “Stand up for me babygirl.” They said with a quiet command. “Yes Daddy.” The dark haired beauty spoke softly. She lifted up from her knees and stood before her love and waited for whatever came next.

To be continued…


	4. *****UPDATE*****

Sorry this is not an actual chapter, I just wanted to give all of you an update. I had some major computer problems and it cost me $150 for a new power source, not fun, but my computer is running great. I am currently working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up for you in a few days. I'm having a little trouble with the end of this one. I won't post anything until I am completely happy with it. I don't have a beta, and my girlfriend doesn't really like reading my smut, LOL, so I have to read it over myself and try to catch any errors. All mistakes are mine and I totally suck at fixing grammar. Probably why I failed English Comp. :) Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments, they are very much appreciated. Lisa Lynn...


	5. Behind Closed Doors II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess rides her Daddy's tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out softer than I originally intended but it seemed to fit. It's also longer than the others but who's complaining, not me. Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had a hell of a time with the end. I rewrote the damn thing 5 times. I hope it was worth the wait for all of you sinners. :)

“Do you need a break angel, or can you go some more? We can slow things down or stop if you want to rest.” Blue asked sincerely. “No Daddy; I feel so good, I hope you do too. I want to keep going, can we please play more of our special games?” Lee asked with hope shining in her eyes. “Daddy feels good too princess; and I would love to play more of our special games with you.” Blue leaned in and gave Lee a sweet and deep kiss, filled with all the love and tenderness in their heart. They spent long moments kissing and touching each other; slowly undressing and drinking in the sight of their magnificent bodies. Hands and lips touched and kissed every beautiful inch of bare skin; the heat in the room continued to rise with every breath. Eventually they made their way over to the bed; falling on to it softly and feeling the anticipation grow. They moved together; positioning themselves in the center of the king sized bed. Blue is on the bottom and Lee is on the top; both of them are ready for the next part of their game to begin.

“It’s time to ride Daddy’s tongue angel; I have wanted to taste you all day. Get on your knees baby and move up to my mouth.” Blue spoke in a quiet but firm tone. “Yes Daddy.” Lee did as she was told. She got up on her knees and moved up the blonde’s gorgeous body; until her soaked pussy was right over their mouth. Looking down and making eye contact, she waited for them to tell her what to do next. Blue’s hands were roaming the brunette’s skin everywhere they could reach. “Put your hands on your legs princess and keep them their; no touching yourself unless I say. Do you understand?” “Yes Daddy.” The air was thick with lust and want. “Good girl, stay just like that for me.” Blue raised their head and slowly started to kiss, lick and suck; all the way up and down her inner thighs. They could feel her body shiver and pulse with every touch and kiss. It was such an incredible feeling; the blonde hero couldn’t get enough of.

Finally; Blue dipped into the sweet nectar of the green eyed goddess. Both of them moaned and exhaled at the exquisite pleasure. They took their time; slowly running their tongue up and down the slick folds. They wrapped their lips around the swollen bud and swirled it with their tongue. Blue switched between the two every few minutes. The sounds coming from the dark haired beauty; was music to their ears. Blue lowered their head a little bit and smiled. Lee’s head was arched back, eyes closed tight, mouth open and breathing heavy. “Do you like that princess?” They asked with confidence. “Yes Daddy. Your mouth feels so good on my wet pussy.” Lee said with a shaky breath. “I’m going to push my tongue all the way inside you angel, I want you to ride me like a good girl. I want you to cum all over Daddy’s face. Can you do that for me princess?” Blue asked in their soft Daddy voice. Lee groaned at the gentleness of the blonde’s words. “Yes Daddy, I’ll ride you like a good girl. I want to feel you inside me; I want to cum for you Daddy; only you.” The brunette answered them breathlessly.

With a smile and a nod, Blue gave Lee permission to lower herself down onto their tongue. Lee almost came just from the feeling of her lover entering her. It feels so good and always takes her breath away. After a few moments she starts to move her body up and down. The burn in her legs from holding herself up is making her shake just a little; but it feels glorious. Lee gently starts to roll her hips and she feels Blue’s hands guiding her. She is so wet, and her release is so close already; but she wants this moment to last a while longer, so she centers herself and holds on. “Just like that Daddy, I’m going to cum soon. I want to cum for you like a good girl. Please Daddy.” The brunette begged. She was asking her lover if it was ok for her to cum. Stormy green eyes blown and almost black; gazed down with total love and devotion; she waited for the blonde hero’s reply. Blue never broke contact with her dripping wet pussy, their eyes met and Lee got her answer in lust filled orbs.

The raven haired beauty felt the energy around them; pulsing with need, love and heated desire. She felt her muscles tightening and she pushed herself into Blue harder and faster; grinding down on the Superhero’s tongue. Lee knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, she could feel the heat coiling in her center. Her breathing was getting more erratic and heavy; her movements were more desperate and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Any patience she may have had to go slow were all gone, she felt the blondes tongue start to vibrate and they pushed their finger into her clit, using super speed to increase the friction. Lee screamed her lovers name and came with a raw fury that would rival the sun. “Yes Daddy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Yes. Oh God Blue. Yes Baby.” Her juices flowed out of her pussy like a tidal wave, all over the blondes face. They swallowed as much of the sweet nectar as possible, they can never get enough of her. Blue came just as hard as Lee, their whole body shaking with pleasure. Slowing the vibrations and super speed, they helped the brunette ride out her orgasm. Feeling her muscles untighten and her body go slack, the blonde used their super strength to gently ease the brunette off of them and roll her over. They curled themselves around her; whispering words of love and devotion, letting her know she was such a good girl.

“Daddy is so proud of you princess. You are such a good girl for me. I am so blessed to have you in my life. You are my rock, my anchor, my heart, my home. You are everything to me. You are so beautiful angel; you completely take my breath away.” Blue’s words are soft and soothing, their hands lightly caressing her pale skin. The blonde gently cared for the precious gift; that Rao had blessed them with. “I love you so much Lee, sweet dreams baby.” “I love you too Blue.” The brunette whispered sleepily. She was falling hard into Morpheus’s realm. She knew she was safe in her lover’s arms.

Sleep. Peaceful, Restful, Warm, Comforting Sleep…

To be continued…


	6. Riding Daddy in the Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy And Princess Fucking In The Backseat Of Lee's Limo.

The billionaire CEO was sitting in the cub reporters lap, grinding down hard on the bulge in their pants. They were kissing hungry, wet and loud. Hands were grasping and clawing at each other. Blue yanked open Lee’s shirt and buttons went flying in every direction. The sound of her blouse being ripped from her shoulders made them both groan with pleasure. One quick snap and the brunette’s bra followed the shirt, onto the floor in the back of the limo. Blue’s hands were immediately cupping and squeezing the large full breasts. They pinched, twisted and pulled both nipples so hard; Blue knew they were going to be sore for days. It made the CEO grind down even harder on The Daddy Cock they were wearing tonight. The blonde used her super speed to remove her jacket, shirt and bra in the blink of an eye. Their hands returning to her breasts, the brunette never missed a beat. Lee’s hands left the wavy blonde locks and went directly down to their breasts. Groping and feeling the firm tanned flesh beneath her fingers. They were both so wet and hungry, they couldn’t wait anymore.

Blue quickly undid their zipper and pulled out the 9 ½ inch cream colored Daddy Cock Lee asked them to wear to the charity gala this evening. She didn’t even have time to think when the hero ripped off her skirt and panties in one quick hard pull. She felt the power and liquid poured out of her sopping wet cunt. Blue slid the cock through her wetness and knew she was more than ready to take it all. They lined up their favorite sex toy and guided it into her waiting hole. The brunette needed her Daddy’s cock inside her now, so she slammed herself down and took all 9 ½ inches to the base. She screamed into the back of the limo and her body shook with her release. Her cum drenched her lovers lap and they both smelled the sweet saltiness fill the air.

Within moments the two of them were moving together and talking dirty, the CEO wanted to cum again, so she drove herself up and down on her Daddy’s huge cock, faster and harder, her pale fingers were digging into shoulders of steel. Blue was pounding up into her, hands on her hips, head leaning on the seat and eyes watching the brunettes face. They both reached the next orgasm together and came at almost the same time. Lee came first but; only by a few seconds, her body tensed and she screamed for her Daddy not to stop, Blue followed right with her, unloading a stream of thick warm cum inside Lee’s pussy. The CEO came again when she felt her lovers cum explode inside her. They were both shaking from the intense rawness in the air.

They barely took a moment to catch their breath, and then the blonde was using their super speed to remove their pants and boy shorts; stretching themselves out on the wide and expensive black leather seat. Lying down on their back they let the CEO be on top, they both loved the way their bodies fit together like this, especially when Blue was wearing The Daddy Cock. Their eyes locked and they both saw the raw hunger reflected back at them. Without a word or any kind of prompting, Lee lifted herself off of the soaking wet cock and turned around for her Daddy, she knows the Reverse Babygirl position is one of Blue’s favorites. The hero’s hands wrapped around her waist, guiding her where they both wanted her to be, the anticipation growing with every breath. Lee grabbed the huge wet cock in her hand, lined it up with her dripping cunt and slid down the entire length in one push.

They moved together in hard, dirty, pounding strokes. Their movements are primal and full of sexual need, want and hot desire. The drop dead gorgeous brunette is riding her Daddy’s large thick cock, like she’s mounting a bull in the PBR. The CEO is crying out in total pleasure for her Daddy to fuck her like a jack hammer, begging them not to stop, wanting to be fucked harder and harder. The hero is driving their hips up and down, plowing into the brunette with super human force. Their sweaty skin is slapping together, sounding so damn good and making them both feel extra dirty. The blonde’s hand smacks her ass hard, making her scream for more. They spank her ass over and over, switching sides and leaving beautiful red marks on her pale skin. The intensity drives her over the edge, and before she knows it she’s Cumming with a painfully sinful pleasure. The blonde pounds her even harder and she comes again; Daddy follows after her and shoots more cum inside their princess’s delicious cunt, The CEO screams so loud; the driver can hear her through the sound proof glass.

Blue doesn’t even give her a chance to catch her breath, they flip them both over so the brunette is under them and pull The Daddy Cock out of her pussy, and they push it into her ass. Spreading her open as wide as she will go, they start drilling her hole with reckless abandon. All they can think about is pounding and fucking their princess into oblivion. The blonde reaches up with their left hand; grab’s a fist full of dark hair, and pulls back hard and forceful, just how she likes it. Lee cries out the Goddess’s name and comes like a freight train out of control. Blue’s orgasm rips through them like a category five hurricane, a powerful force of nature. They both collapse on the backseat, completely and utterly spent. Neither of them can move, their breathing is ragged and their bodies are shaking, they somehow manage to curl into each other and let the aftershocks take them into sweet darkness.

To be continued…


	7. Red K Daddy (A Dark Hero Fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Red K Fantasy Game Played Out By Daddy Blue And Princess Lee.
> 
> No Copyright Infringement Is Intended. I Do Not Own These Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Blue (Kara) is not really infected with Red K, this is only a fantasy game. I added more tags for this chapter, hopefully I covered them all, if I missed any you think should be added please let me know. This story is going to be at least 3 or 4 chapters long. I will post the next chapter when it's finished and I'm happy with it. I am also working on another SuperCorp series so I will be posting stories to that one as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I really like this one. Thank you for all of the feedback, it is greatly appreciated. LisaLynn

She was sitting at her desk, going over budget reports, R&D assignments, stock updates, investor portfolios and tax returns. It was a busy fucking day. The paperwork for a multi-billion dollar company was never ending. It was the absolute worst part of her job, she hated paperwork, but it was an essential part of running her company. She took a large sip of the dark red liquid, feeling the sweet burn of the alcohol and wishing she was anywhere but stuck in her office, alone on a Friday night. She is young, rich and beautiful; she should be out to dinner with a gorgeous suitor, or dancing in one of the hottest clubs. Instead the brunette is sitting in her stark white office, drinking expensive wine, feeling lonely and getting writer’s cramp signing a mountain of papers. “I am such a loser.” She whispered to herself. “I seriously need to get a life.” She sighed and returned to her hated task.

One moment she’s signing her name on a work order for a solar panel delivery, the second one this month, and in the next she’s standing in front of the balcony windows with only her matching pair of black lace panties and bra, along with her 6 inch bright red Louboutin’s. It takes a few moments for her brain to figure out what just happened. Her office is dark now, except for the moonlight shining in from the night sky. She’s being held in a firm grip, pressed against the cool tinted glass, her hands are behind her back and she realizes as she moves them that she is in handcuffs, she feels the cold metal rub against her wrists. The CEO’s heart is beating out of her chest at this point and she tries to scream, only then does she notice that she has something in her mouth. She looks up at her reflection and sees that it’s her favorite ball gag from their sex drawer; the special one with the holes in it so she can breathe easier, she feels a shiver run down her spine straight to her ass, and then continuing all the way down to her toes. The air is charged with pure sexual energy, and the CEO knows she’s about to get fucked by a rogue Superhero.

The blonde growled in her ear, “You’re all mine princess, I’m going to fuck you into unconsciousness. I am going to pound you so hard with my huge cock; you’ll feel like you’re being split in two.” Blue grabbed a fist full of dark hair and pulled her head to the side; their mouth descended on her neck and shoulder, sucking and biting with voracious intent. They wanted to mark the cream colored skin everywhere, so everyone would know she had been claimed. The brunette was gasping and leaning into the blonde hero as much as she was allowed. Something was different about them tonight, they were darker somehow, rougher than usual. She certainly wasn’t complaining, she was soaking wet and willing to be completely dominated. This was their first time diving into this particular fantasy, she hoped and prayed that she didn’t need to use their safety net; If the game felt like it was getting out of control, she was supposed to blink her eyes rapidly and make loud gaging noises; they made her promise not to be afraid to use it if she feels like their play has crossed a line. So far everything was amazing and she was excited to see where this next chapter in their sex book of games led them too.

Blue’s right hand came up to grab and squeeze her breast; roughly. The silky material of her bra rubbed against her nipple and she nearly came undone. It was the most exquisite torture; her nipples are always so sensitive. She could feel Blue press up against her ass, rocking their hips; The Daddy Cock they were wearing made her drip from her core. The dark haired CEO looked at her lover in the reflection of the glass; she moaned out loud at the dark body suit they were wearing tonight. You could see every single muscle, every delicious curve, their firm breasts, their strong hips; they were a magnificent sight to behold. She wanted them to fuck her, dominate her, claim her; in every way possible. Lee completely submitted herself to the dark being that was emanating raw power. Blue’s hand left her breast and moved down into her underwear. Their fingers slid through her slick folds and pressed on her nerve bundle and felt her whole body shiver. She groaned and pressed herself forward into their hand, wanting; needing more friction. Blue pushed three fingers into her soaking wet pussy and buried them all the way up to the knuckle, they felt her buck into their hand and set a fierce pace. The blonde hero curved their fingers and hit that special spot on her inner wall that drove her crazy and felt her body tighten and knew her release was close. “Cum for me princess, right now.” They ordered her with their sternest Daddy voice. Lee came like her Daddy told her too, the brunettes release was so strong she bit down hard on the ball gag and screamed through the holes. Her knees gave out and she would have fallen to the floor if the hero wasn’t holding her against them tight and possessive. “I’m just getting started princess, Daddy is going to push their cock into you so deep, you’re going to feel every inch of me when I release my seed inside you. I can’t wait to hear you scream my name angel.” They said with a low growl.

The rogue superhero moved so fast the CEO barely had time to blink. When she was able to focus and look around, the brunette realized she was restrained with their new bondage toy they bought; especially for this new fantasy game they were playing tonight. Their eyes met and she could see the dark lust burning in Blue’s soul. She also saw a question directed back at her, Daddy was checking in to make sure she was ok. Lee looked right at Blue and nodded her head that she was good to go and ready to continue. Blue smirked in that delicious way they do and she knew it was going to be a night they would never forget. They turned and walked away from her, slowly making their way over to the windows and standing in their power pose. Lee wondered how long her Daddy was going to make her wait for the delicious cock she wanted so badly. She felt her pussy and her ass clench with anticipation of being fucked.

To be continued…


	8. Red K Daddy (A Dark Hero Fantasy II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Red K Daddy fantasy storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking so long to post, I went on vacation for almost a month and didn't do any writing while I was there. I am sill trying to get back into work/writing mode since I've been back and it's a little slow going. This was mostly written before I left I just needed to go over it again and proofread it one more time. There is going to be one more part to this storyline and I haven't gotten very far with it. I know how I want it to go, I just have to get everything out of my head the right way and hopefully bring this arch to a good end. I added a couple more tags so please be careful if Breath Control Play is any kind of a trigger. I am going to put a link to the bondage toy in the story so you can see what it looks like. Thank you all for reading and have a great holiday everyone. Lisa Lynn  
>  https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage/handcuffs-restraints-ties/sp-scandal-over-the-door-cross-99952.aspx

The billionaire CEO of L-Corp and proud new owner of Catco Worldwide Media; found herself spread-eagled against the door frame of their private sex suite, she had it built for them to play their fantasy games at the office. This was their first time using the ‘Over the Door Cross’ bondage toy they purchased together; so far Lee loved it. The wrist and ankle cuffs were sturdy and comfortable, it was a good thing because she had a feeling she would be tied up for a while. Whenever bondage was a part of their games, they always made sure the ties were adjustable. They could make them as tight or loose as Lee needed them to be, to feel safe. Most people would never believe in a million years, that a Luthor liked to be dominated in any way; much less in the bedroom, or in this case the office play room. Lena’s eyes drank in the sight of her gorgeous lover, standing with their back to her looking out the floor to ceiling windows at the night skyline of National City.

She knows that making her wait is all part of the game, Blue is very good at this particular play; and Lee loves it. She is currently soaked, and she can feel herself dripping down her leg. Her panties are ruined but she doesn’t mind, she has plenty of them to spare. Lee knows Blue is wearing The Daddy Cock tonight, she felt it when they had her pressed against the balcony window. The brunette is so glad they purchased that special toy; she can’t wait to feel it pounding into her later. She loves it when her Daddy fucks her hard and deep with their 9 ½ inch cock. It makes Lee shiver just thinking about the blonde hero filling her up with their hot alien seed. A small voice in the back of her mind, wishes Blue could get her pregnant from coming inside her. It would be amazing to carry their child; maybe someday they can try for a baby; if that’s something Blue would want. It’s crazy sometimes, the things that go through her head in moments like this. She can see the images in her mind clear as day; she’s on all fours, stomach swelled with their child, Blue spanking and fucking her ass as hard and dominating as possible, without injuring there precious baby. She groans as loud as she can with the ball gag in her mouth and wonders if she will ever get to live out that delicious fantasy.

Lee has just about reached the end of her limits, her whole body is shaking and she doesn’t know how much more she can take. She whimpers and wishes she could touch herself to relieve some of the pressure. It’s the most wonderful kind of painful pleasure, she wants more of it, and yet she wants her release too. She’s at the precipice and looking over the edge of desire; she feels her mind slipping and knows that this is what a wild animal feels like during their rut. Everything centers to just one thing; release. She wants it, she needs it, she craves it like nothing she’s every felt before. Just as Lee feels the last pieces of her sanity cracking, Blue is standing in front of her with their eyes blazing fire like twin suns about to explode. The blonde superhero reaches up and removes the ball gag from Lee’s mouth, they set it aside on the corner table to be washed and taken care of later. They use the warm wash cloth they got from the bathroom, to wipe away all of the saliva on Lee’s face and neck. When their finished cleaning her up; they set the wash cloth on the corner table as well. “You remember the rules princess? If you break them I’m going to put the ball gag back on you. Do you understand?” Blue’s hand rested on her throat, only applying slight pressure. “Yes Daddy, I understand.” Lee spoke in a quiet voice. “Good girl.” Blue praised their lover in a warm voice.

Their lips collided with hers in a bruising and fierce kiss, it was hot and hungry and full of need. Blue squeezed her throat tighter and deepened the kiss with a dark and sexy growl. They let themselves go tonight, channeling their inner god. The blonde broke the kiss and stepped back, eyeing their lover like prey. Both of their hands slid down the brunette’s body, all the way to her chest, grabbing her black lace bra in a loose grip; and ripping it off like tissue paper. They tossed the shredded pieces aside without even looking where they went. The CEO’s chest was heaving and she was so close to coming undone at the hero’s touch. Blue drank in the sight of their woman, large creamy breasts all for them to devour. They licked their lips and stepped forward, left hand going back to her throat; squeezing and pushing her head back just the way they wanted her. Their right hand grabbed her left breast in a powerful and bruising grip. The rogue superhero’s mouth descended on her right breast with savage intent; sucking and biting hard enough to leave their mark on her soft porcelain skin.

Blue loved hearing the sounds Lee made when she was in the throes of passion; it was music to their ears. Breath control play was something both of them enjoyed during sex; but they were always cautious and made sure to read her body language for any sign that it was too much. They both liked it rough but they also wanted their play to be safe. Blue loosened the firm grip with their left hand a little bit; then they pulled and squeezed her left nipple deliciously hard, loving the loud gasping noises she was making. The blonde pushed their leg into her swollen center and pressed their cock against her thigh, they moved their right hand to her ass, and the left reached up to grab her hair. The rogue hero’s mouth attacked her throat with an animalistic instinct, sucking, biting and marking the creamy white flesh. Blue felt her body reaching its apex, so they pressed their cock into her even harder, squeezed her ass rougher; pulled and twisted her hair just how she likes it, and Lee came undone. She screamed out her release, long and loud; Blue milking every drop they could get out of her.

They kissed their way down her body, hands and mouth touching everywhere. Her large gorgeous breasts were sucked and groped; her soft sexy stomach was licked and nipped with lustful attention. When Blue was finally on their knees in front of her, both hands on her hips, they slid their fingers into her underwear and tore them off with ease. They eyed their prize with hunger; licking their lips and preparing themselves to taste the wonders of ambrosia.

To be continued…


	9. *****UPDATE*****

I want to apologize for not updating this story arch for all of you, I have had several major personal losses in the last month and I just can't seem to get myself back on track. I lost a very dear and loved Aunt who I still can't believe is gone, A very close beautiful friend of mine committed suicide and I am still in a state of shock, and now my Aunt Annette has Cancer. My emotions are all over the place and I can't seem to focus on anything for too long. I promise you all that I will finish this arch and write more Daddy and Princess stories, I just don't know when my muse will come back. I am thinking about trying to write for a different ship that I like from The Expanse, Chrisjen Avasarala and Bobbie Draper, I absolutely love them and I am hooked on this show. Maybe if I try writing for another ship it will get my juices flowing again. I am sorry for those who have bookmarked this series and are waiting for the next part, I promise you I will continue it as soon as I feel the story again.

Thank you all for your comments, kudos and interest in my stories. I appreciate every one of you.

Lisa Lynn


End file.
